fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mila
Mila (ミラ Mira) is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Along with her elder brother Duma, she is one of two sibling gods who resides at the continent of Valentia. Profile Mila is the patron deity of Zofia known as the Earth Mother (大地母神, Daichi Boshin lit. Mother Goddess of the Land in the Japanese version), and her blessing helps crops grow on the earth. Early in Valentia's history. Thousands of years earlier Duma and Naga began a dispute resulting in Duma being exiled from Archanea with Mila, caring deeply for her brother, deciding to follow him to Valentia. Initially leading humanity on the continent together, Mila and Duma came into violent dispute over their beliefs, as Mila believed that humanity should be lead towards peace and pleasure, while Duma believed that they should strive for power alone. Eventually, a pact was made that divided the continent between then, with Duma ruling over the north and Mila the south. As time went on, Mila's continued influence lead to the people of Zofia to become lazy, hedonistic, and dependent on her, while Duma's policies similarly corrupted the north. At the beginning of the game, Mila has mysteriously vanished, which prompts Celica to leave in search of her. It is later discovered that Mila was sealed within the Falchion by Rudolf, who she had fought when he and his forces invaded her temple, as part of a ploy to release humanity from the corrupting influence of their gods. It is later revealed by Halcyon, the former high priest of the Duma Faithful, that both Mila's body and the Falchion, which contains her soul, are sealed beneath Duma Tower. Before Jedah, the new high priest of the Duma Faithful, sacrifices Celica's soul to Duma, he reveals to Celica that Mila sealed the Falchion, which had been impaled into her head, preventing anyone from using it. He then destroys Mila's body, with only her head remaining, then teleports both Mila's head and the brainwashed Celica to the treasure vault. Later on, when Celica is forced by Jedah to fight Alm, Mila calls out to Alm, telling him to grasp the Falchion in his hand and to trust in the sword. After Alm impales and kills Celica with the Falchion, Mila uses the last of her powers to revive Celica. Afterwards, when Alm asks Celica how she is alive, she says that she heard Mila's voice, telling her to have faith in the Falchion. Mila's soul then proceeds to speak with Alm and Celica, telling them the Falchion had taken away her powers. She reveals that the Falchion was created from one of Naga's fangs and bestowed upon Duma for the sole purpose of allowing mankind to kill her and Duma should either of them succumbed to madness and that she had foolishly sealed the Falchion away in order to protect Duma. She then thanks Alm and Celica for showing her the strength that mankind possesses. Before fading away, she asks them to use the Falchion to stop Duma and free him from the depths of his pain. After Duma is defeated, the religions of Duma and Mila are merged, led by Mila's priest Nomah. Awakening Thousands of years later in Fire Emblem Awakening, the Valm citizen, Pheros, makes reference to worshiping Mila and Naga. Despite their religions being merged, Duma is not mentioned by Pheros. Another place, called the Mila Tree, is named after her, due to containing her remains. Etymology Mila is a female given name that originated as a diminutive of Slavic names containing the element mil, meaning "gracious" or "dear". Trivia *In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Mila and Duma are stated to be Exiled Divine Dragons. Gallery File:Mila Concept.png|Concept artwork of Mila from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Mila Duma Mural.png|Mural of Mila and Duma. Brand of Mila.png|Brand of Mila File:Mila's symbol.png|Symbol of the Mila faith. File:Mila_(Trailer_Still).png|Mila seen with her followers in the trailer for Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Sealed-Mila.png|Mila's sealed dragon form. File:Mila Echoes.png|CG of Mila from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Doma and Mila (Manga).jpg|Mila as she appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga alongside Duma. Mila Echoes Portrait.png|Mila's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Mila village.png|Mila's village sprite in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters